


[podfic+art] somewhere in your shadow i

by Wereflamingo



Series: Fluffy Victuuri Podfics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Social Media, rating raised for extreme thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: a podfic ofsomewhere in your shadow ibyseventhstarfour times yuuri used the internet to secretly love viktor nikiforov and one time he proclaimed it to the whole world





	[podfic+art] somewhere in your shadow i

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [somewhere in your shadow i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950552) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar). 



> **Author:** seventhstar  
>  **Reader:** Wereflamingo  
>  **Cover art:** Wereflamingo
> 
> Hi! Please enjoy this bit of fluff with me.  
> Scroll down for SoundCloud player.

[MP3 on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wYc1HzfGy6XEF_V-M1FhmFqc8zjz-ekO/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 7.04 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:11

**Author's Note:**

> If I made your day a little brighter, I hope you have a moment to let me know. And don't forget the [author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950552)!
> 
> If you want more Victuuri fluff, I started a series you can subscribe to. There's another one coming very soon!


End file.
